


It’s the Great Tooth Fairy, Stephanie Brown

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Series: Supernatural/Batman fusions. [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN!Fusion verse. Stephanie tells Damian the story of her first case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s the Great Tooth Fairy, Stephanie Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Injury of children, injury of Steph, violence.
> 
> Inspired by Garth's mention in Supernatural that the Tooth Fairy was his first case.

Damian had been silent for almost an hour. There had no complaints about being bored, no snarky comments about what Stephanie was wearing, not even a single quip about how boring the case was.

            Stephanie took this as the omen it was; Damian was thinking about something. And that never ended well.

            “Brown,” he said around fifty minutes into his sulk. “How did you get into the profession?”

            “What?” She didn’t look away from the road.

            “How did you begin hunting? My father didn’t indoctrinate you to the life, and Drake says that I had to ask you myself if I was curious.”

            She glanced at him, taking her eyes off the road for the second. “Why are you so curious, anyway?”

            Damian crossed his arms, and seemed to sink further into his hoodie. “As partners, I should know your background to keep ahead of potential hazards and mental triggers on a case.” He blew his bangs out of his face and turned towards the window. “Plus, you are not entirely incompetent at your job. I am curious at how that miracle was achieved.”

            Stephanie had been trained to recognize a Wayne compliment when she saw one. She chuckled, shaking her head, and turned down the music.  “You really want to know?” Damian nodded.  She bit her lower lip, trying to hide a smile. “Try not to laugh, alright?”  
            Damian turned back towards her. “Why would I laugh, Brown?”

            Stephanie grinned at him. With her free hand, she pointed to one of her teeth and tapped it. It wiggled slightly before moving back in place, but from the movement, Damian could see the retainer that kept the fake tooth in place. “This puppy was my first real hunting related injury. “ Damian’s eyes grew wide as she turned back to look out onto the road and smiled to herself. “And let me tell you, the Tooth Fairy is a real bitch.”

***

            Stephanie’s first and only real job was part-time babysitting.  It wasn’t a bad gig for a kid in the suburbs; the pay was decent, the tax-man couldn’t take any of her hard earned profit, and food was usually included in the job.  Since working also got her out of the house where her drunken criminal father was currently spending his parole before he inevitably fucked up again, it was practically heavenly. Living in a normal house where everything was in its proper place; she’d clean up the baby vomit for free if she had to. The money was just a bonus.

            There was one kid she liked looking after the most though.  Nell Little was a ten year old girl with curly black hair that lived around ten minutes from Stephanie’s house. She loved action movies, and comic books (she begged to read the issues of “Hunter” that Stephanie brought to read, and Stephanie would do her best to keep the some-what violent comic out of the child’s hands). She wanted to be a firefighter when she grew up. She idolized Stephanie like she was a superhero.

            And she had suddenly become terrified of the tooth fairy.

            “The tooth fairy isn’t going to hurt you,” Stephanie said, tucking Nell into bed. The girl was shaking like a leaf, hiding somewhat under the sheets like they would work as a protective shield. “She’ll leave a treat under your pillow; like a quarter.”

            “No she won’t,” Nell said, her voice somewhat muffled under the covers. “She’ll take all my teeth for her tooth collection, just like Jimmy and Adam.”

            Stephanie sighed. Nell’s parents had told her about this before they left; apparently two of Nell’s classmates had wound up in the E.R when some sicko broke into their house and practically ripped their jaws out.  It had been all over the news. “Nell, who am I?”

            “Stephanie.”

            Stephanie pulled up her purple hood and tightened the strings so it covered her face. She brought her arm in front of her face, like she had a cape and lowered her voice. “Now, who am I?”

            Nell’s face lit up, and she sat up a little. “The Spoiler!”

            Stephanie tried to hide her smile. She had learned early in the babysitting game that the best way to deal with a child’s nightmares was to give them a hero to fight them back.  It had taken her only a few minutes to come up with a fake superhero name to use to fight off Nell’s imaginary nightmares, and her favorite purple hoodie only helped matters. “And what does the Spoiler do?”  
            “Fight off any bad guys who try to hurt innocent kids like me.  Like Sam and Dean, the Hunters!”

            ‘You know it kiddo.” Stephanie held out her hand for a high five which the little girl returned shortly. “Trust me, no tiny fairy is gonna get past me.”

            Nell sat up, staring Stephanie in the eye. “You promise.”

            “Of course I do.” Nell stared at her for another second, satisfied, before sinking back down into her bed to fall asleep. “Good night, kiddo,” Stephanie said, patting the kids head before checking to make sure the window’s were locked. Satisfied, she shut the door behind her, walking downstairs. She paused by the security system, checking to make sure it was armed, then went back to flop on the sofa. She reached into her bag, glanced at her math homework, before pulling out the latest copy of Hunter and opening it.

            She had gotten to the page where the villain Gordon set a trap for Sam (Houdini was his hero name) using his brother Dean (who, unknown to Gordon, was the superhero Hunter) as bait, when she heard a noise from upstairs.

            She put down the comic, placing it back in her bag. It wasn’t like Nell to wake up after she had gone to sleep, let alone to walk around. She pulled up her hood again, ready to scare away whatever night terror Nell had possibly had. She turned towards the door, ready to go up the stairs when she saw it.

            The security system was torn right off the wall.

            Later, when asked, she didn’t know how to explain it. Bruce has asked her a million times why she had done what she had done, why she just didn’t run up there, grab Nell and call the cops. Stephanie wanted to blame her father for automatically causing her to go into attack mode. Or maybe her years of self defense kicking it. But deep down, she knew the truth.

            It was because she had been reading way too many comic books.

            Stephanie reached for one of the iron fire pokers next to the fire place and ran up the stairs. She opened Nell’s door, the doorknob slamming against the wall. Nell startled in her bed, looking at her babysitter with wide eyes. And on her bed, hand half outstretched with a pair of pillars was a middle aged woman the size of Stephanie’s hand with red eyes and sharp teeth.

            “Get off of her!” Stephanie yelled, dropping the poker and leaping for the fairy. The fairy flew up, and Stephanie went clattering into Nell’s dresser. Nell jumped out of her bed, holding her pillow to her chest. “Nell, get out of here. Call the cops!” The little girl nodded, running out of the room. The fairy was floating about the bed and it lunged for Stephanie. Stephanie reached out to nab it, but instead the tiny creatures hands wrapped around her wrist and flung her into the other wall.

            “You need to tell me your cardio routine,” Stephanie said, struggling to get up. The fairy lunged for her again, pinning her to the wall by the fire poker. Stephanie gasped as the creature placed her arm to her neck, chocking her air supply despite its size.

            “Pitiful human,” it said, scowling. “You interfere with my business, you pay for it.” It held a bloody tooth in its hand. “You lost this with your fight with the wall.” It held it up to its mouth and took a bite. Stephanie turned a bit green. “These don’t taste as well as the kid’s; not as sweet, but it will have to do.”

            Stephanie reached out next to her for the fire poker, straining her hand as far as it could go. “You aren’t real.”

            The fairy rolled its eyes. “They said the same thing about vampires but that doesn’t stop them from killing a dozen of folks a year. Welcome to the real world, girl. Enjoy it in the last few seconds before I rip out your spine.”

            Stephanie’s fingers got a grip on the power and before the fairy could move, she swung it towards the creature, hitting it right in the face. The fairy went flying back into the other wall, its wings cracking it half on the plaster. Stephanie got up, spat some blood out of her mouth from her missing tooth and held the poker up high above the fairy.

            “The Little’s owe me at least fifteen bucks an hour for this.” She plunged the poker down into the fairy’s torso. The thing let out a terrible scream, high pitched and loud before transforming into a wrinkled corpse. Stephanie dropped the poker, taking in deep breaths and put her hands on her knees.

            “I killed the tooth fairy. I just straight up stabbed the tooth fairy.” She shook her head, tucking some “I don’t know if I should be impressed with myself or checking into a hospital.”

            “I’d go with the former,” a gruff voice said from behind. Standing in the doorframe was a large muscular man, with brown hair. In his hands was a silver knife. Stephanie held out the fire poker towards him.

            “I know how to use this. Where’s Nell?”

            “The little girl is downstairs with my partner, Tim. She’s in good hands. “ He walked in, taking a close look at the creature on the floor. “Did you kill this?”

            Stephanie let her guard down slightly, walking over to stand next to him. “Yeah, I think so. What is “this” anyway, Agent Mulder.” The man looked at her confused, tilting his head. “Haven’t seen X-Files then?”

‘This is….” He stopped, turning towards her. “What’s your name? And why do you have your hood almost suffocating your face.”

“Uh…” She pulled down the hood. “I’m Stephanie Brown, the babysitter. Who are you?”

“Bruce. Bruce Wayne.”

“And what do you do?”

The man smiled, and some how Stephanie felt like the expression was something rare. “What would you do if I told you monsters were real and my job is hunting them down?”

There had been a three moments in Stephanie’s life where she felt where her answer actually mattered. The first was when the police asked her if her father had stolen money from the bank down the street. The second was when the Little’s asked her if everything was alright at home. The third, and most important would be the question Bruce just asked her over the corpse of something that should have never existed.

This would be the first time where, in her opinion, she answered right.

“How can I help?”

***

            It had been fifteen minutes, and Damian was staring at her like she had just told him that she had gotten back together with Tim.

            “The Tooth fairy?”

            “Yep.”

            “You cannot be serious, Brown.”

            “Ask Tim. He was there. Saw the body and everything. I think he snagged a picture too, for good measure.”

            Damian blinked, before shaking his head. “Only you Brown would have such an idiotic first kill.” He put his headphones back in, sinking back into the passenger’s seat.

            “You’re just jealous,” Stephanie said, but Damian had stopped paying attention. It had been almost three years since then and her she was still playing babysitter. Except now she didn’t get paid for it.

            Stephanie glanced at her purple hoodie, the one that Damian was currently wearing. It was torn now, with bloodstains on the tips of the sleeves but it was still intact. Still guarding against nightmares.

            She smiled and cranked up the music, pushing the gas as they speed down the hallway. Maybe being a hero wasn’t so hard after all.

 


End file.
